Utopía
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Mi sueño siempre es una utopía imposible de cumplir, no había momento en el que quisiera dejar de existir. Aun así, tenia fe en ese sueño. 'No hablaba porque no quiera verme cobarde, porque aun tenia la esperanza de tener un amigo'. Me prometí a mí mismo hacer algo para que mi sueño fuera realidad, pero primero, debía plantearlo con anticipación.


**A/N: **Hola a todos.

Bien, este es el primer fic de httyd que escribo, he querido escribir uno desde hace tiempo solo que he estado ocupada con otros fics que aún no he terminado… en fin ya me salí del tema.

Sin más preámbulos…

**Disclaimer: **How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

**Nota: **

OoC.

El Pov será de Hipo.

* * *

><p>Mi sueño siempre es una utopía imposible de cumplir, no había momento en el que quisiera dejar de existir. Aun así, tenía fe en ese sueño, anhelaba ser reconocido por todos, ser el orgullo de quienes me rodearan. Sin embargo aún no sabía por dónde empezar, que debería de hacer.<p>

_Tiempo atrás..._

Esa fecha tan esperada para cualquier niño lleno de felicidad llegó. Ese día fue mi cumpleaños; me prometí a mí mismo hacer algo para que mi sueño fuera realidad.

Muchos decían que no lo lograría, decían: como un niño de 7 años puede hacer algo tan imposible. No tome enserio esas palabras, primero debía comenzar por algo pequeño, o al menos eso me indico mi intuición, pero yo quería algo más grande y difícil. Y ese primer paso era mostrarle a mi padre que realmente podía ser digno de ser llamado su hijo.

Antes de que el cielo abandonara ese color morado azulado para cambiar a uno azul cielo salí de mi hogar, no fue necesario escabullirme, al fin y al cabo el lugar estaba desértico. Llegue al bosque y ahí comencé a tomar un rumbo diferente en busca de aquellas criaturas que todos repudiaban, camine hasta que me sentí cansado al final de cuentas no encontré nada, cuando quise retomar el camino no pude. Me había perdido.

No podía más, mis pies flaqueaban y sentía desfallecer. Llegue a un pequeño barranco y… otra vez el camino incorrecto, gire y comencé a alejarme cuando…

Abrí mis ojos, mi vista era borrosa, solo lograba distinguir una cuantas siluetas rodearme. Al fin mi vista fue normal, gire mi vista para asegurarme en donde me encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto diferente al mío, ¿cómo? Observe la luz del sol que daba paso a través de la ventana y por la sombra pude deducir que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Las personas se alejaron para dar paso a mi padre. Él me observo con enojo. Comencé al balbucear y preguntar con palabras entrecortadas el cómo me habían encontrado, me miraron con extrañeza. Finalmente hable en tono alto que me había perdido por buscar un dragón que cazar. Todos comenzaron a reír, se burlaban. — Pero si te quedaste dormido a las afueras del bosque, debiste haber soñado. Bocón te encontró mientras iba por agua.

Me sentí humillado, podría asegurar que no fue así, incluso sentía el hambre y mis pies pulsar de dolor. Solo tuve la mala suerte de desmayarme en el lugar equivocado. Mi padre cambio su expresión de ira a una de decepción, se avergonzó de mí y se alejó con la excusa de tener asuntos pendientes. Mi cumpleaños fue olvidado por todos.

Cabizbaja regrese a casa.

Al anochecer me sentía tan afligido, sentía que iba a llorar, las lágrimas no cayeron. Tocaron la puerta, era Bocón. Camine hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta; él tenía en sus manos un plato de comida y me la dio. — Al parecer todos olvidaron tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? — Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordármelo?

—No te afliges, yo no lo olvide así que te traje tu platillo favorito, disculpa a tu padre.

— No te preocupes Bocón…

— Si tienes algo que decir no lo guardes.

— Yo recuerdo que salí en busca de un dragón— Pude ver como trato de contener su risa, continúe hablando. — Pero me perdí, estoy seguro de eso.

— Eso no importa muchacho. Lo que si me pareció extraño fue el que tú fueras solo en busca de esas criaturas, cualquiera que fuera el motivo de tu acción… no funciono, sin que te sientas mal Hipo, pero… tu plan no funciono.

'_No funciono'._ Fue lo último que escuche del amigo de mi padre. Al verme tan callado decidió salir y decir que mi padre regresará tarde.

'_No funciono'. _Ese pensamiento se repitió mi mente. Por tratar de hacer algo que ya me habían advertido falle. Mi cumpleaños fue olvidado y todo por una tontería. Trate de imaginar lo contrario, imagine mi plan salir a la perfección y a mi padre sonreírme por mí logro, alardear sobre mí, que él se sintiera orgulloso y presumiera a los demás. No fue así. Quise atesorar aquel sueño como recuerdo, saque una hoja y con un lápiz que tenía al lado mío comencé a dibujar lo que hubiera querido que fuera. Para ser sincero por primera vez me sentí orgulloso de lo que hice, comparando mi dibujo con el de los demás; el mío tenía más sentido, realmente plasme en aquella hoja lo que desee.

Observe el dibujo por varios minutos salí de ese pequeño trance al notar una gota de agua mojar la hoja, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, seque mis lágrimas y como mi primer tesoro lo guarde en una caja, regalo de mi madre antes de desaparecer en alta mar. Ahora cada vez que quisiera que algo saliera bien, debía primero plantearlo. Así que hice varios bocetos del resultado final sobre mis acciones, sería mi tesoro.

'_No me rendiré'_

El atardecer se hizo presente y como todos los días, intente dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Esta vez tenía un plan, demore más de lo esperado, pero finalmente tenía en mis manos la llave hacia el orgullo del pueblo y de mi padre…

Fue la peor acción en mi vida.

Solo observe como la mayoría de los habitantes huían por su vida todo el lugar se estaba incendiando. Tanto personas como animales huían del lugar pisándose unos con otros cuando las salidas se encontraban obstruidas. No recuerdo con claridad que fue lo que ocurrió, como inicio todo. Ese instante todo se disolvió.

El fuego ceso y dos hombres me tomaron por la fuerza, fui llevado delante de todos y varias miradas de odio se clavaron en mí. Me sentía tan mal, no podía pensar nada, ni mucho menos dirigir la mirada. En ese momento sentí una mirada que me heló por completo, sentí una descarga en mi espina dorsal. Gire con lentitud y delante mío encontré la peor mirada de mi vida.

Mi padre me observaba con odio intenso, después de dar algo parecido a un discurso y dar a conocer una solución, pidió una disculpa a todos; me tomo del brazo con suficiente fuerza, el dolor que sentía en mi muñeca apenas lo soporte. Él azoto la puerta de mi hogar, me soltó de su agarre, con sus manos sujeto mis hombros, imagine por primera vez a mi padre golpearme de manera despiadada; lo único despiadado que me pareció fueron sus regaños, la razón… mi cerebro decía que era lo correcto, pero mis sentimientos… mi corazón decía lo contrario. Tuve que aguantar sus regaños, después de todo era un vikingo, al menos tenía que comportarme como lo que era.

Quería despejar mi mente de todo, no paraba de hipear. Estaba por adentrarme en el bosque cuando…

— Eres una vergüenza Hipo, me pregunto cómo tu padre te soporta si eres la vergüenza de todos— Detuve mi andar. Error. Gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme frente a frente con los gemelos Thorston.

Calla Brutilda que no solo es la vergüenza de Berk. Si no también de su padre— Sentí caer en un abismo.

A partir de ese día me catalogaron como la vergüenza de Berk.

Todos los niños comenzaron a molestarme, aun había uno que otro que se oponía a mi trato, pero solo lo hacían porque era el Hijo del jefe. Cuando esos niños restantes observaron que mis agresores no recibían un castigo, se unieron.

Medio año paso, algunos supondrán que las cosas mejoraron. Claro, me gusta despertar todas las mañanas con aflicción, con el temor de salir y ser molestado por los demás. Mis mañanas favoritas.

Las cosas no mejoraron sino todo lo contrario. Los problemas en Berk aumentaron y, por ende, las responsabilidades. Mi padre muy apenas notaba mi presencia, el único que se preocupaba por mí a su manera era Bocón, el hablo con mi padre y llegaron a un acuerdo. Trabajaría con él.

Por lo menos ya no estaría tan solo. Pero como los dioses me adoran, mi suerte fue de maravilla. Aquel hombre con barba trenzada en dos no explicaba nada, siempre que preguntaba algo me salía con su famosa frase. Todo me salía mal, sería un milagro el salir sin una quemadura, o con unos cuantos hematomas y otras heridas más.

No tarde mucho en aprender creo que tenía talento para eso. Sin embargo los demás me seguían viendo igual.

Mi única salida a todo esto era el escapar cuando Bocón me perdía de vista. Mi único confort era esconderme en el bosque, dibujar cualquier paisaje que me pareciera interesante o lo que imaginara. Era mi propio mundo donde cualquier desdicha no existiera. Solo yo y un mundo perfecto.

Todos los días hacia lo mismo, después de tiempo recorriendo el bosque ahora me parecía imposible perderme. Soledad, estaba completamente solo que incluso en mi mundo imaginaba a varios amigos, anhelaba tener un amigo en la vida real; pero como era repudiado, sería un sueño imposible.

El anochecer estaba cerca, corrí en dirección a mi hogar, tropecé con un grupo de chicos, me miraron con maldad, me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearme, uno de ellos arrebato el libro de mis manos y comenzó a hojearlo, mostró mis trabajos a los demás y juntos comenzaron a burlarse. Sentí lagrimar rodar mis mejillas, ¿así es como veían mi mundo?, ¿con burla? Quería llorar pero sus burlas serían peor.

De todos los presentes haciéndome la vida imposible, solo uno se encontraba excluido. Mis ojos acuosos se fijaron en su mirada. Ella observaba a todos con repulsión, como si lo que me estuvieran haciendo fuera lo peor, pero aun así no trataba de ayudar.

Los maltratos cesaron y conforme cada uno se aburría se fueron alejando. Al final la persona que fue un testigo se acercó a mí. Me observo con detención y negó con la cabeza, sentía lastima por mí y hallaba mis acciones patéticas. Volteo su cabeza, asegurándose que nadie se encontrara. Sucedió lo que nunca imagine. Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantar, me dio mi libro. Antes de irse me amenazo, yo prometí no decir ni una sola palabra. Al final ella me llamo patético y se fue.

Un sentimiento en mí salió a flote, tal vez no me defendía de mis agresores, pero al menos no se les unía y para mí eso era lo más importante.

Cuando la hallaba sola entrenando en el bosque solo intentaba hablarle, pero no me hacía caso, trataba de evitarme. Siempre lo hacía.

No sabía cuál era su nombre hasta que escuche a unos habitantes hablar de ella. Astrid, ese era su nombre. Ella prácticamente era el orgullo de todos, era fuerte, valiente, y otras virtudes más, las cuales yo carecía.

Tal vez, solo si tal vez lograba hablarle podía ser mi amiga y enseñarme como dejar de meter la pata y arruinar todo. Semanas o tal vez meses después me arme de valor, me pose frente de ella y le hable por primera vez…

— H-hola, gracias por… no, hola, primero que nada soy…

— Se quién eres y no me interesa hablar contigo. Si te ayude esa vez fue por lastima, no hay razón por la cual seguirme— Se cruzó de brazos y se fue.

Bien, sus palabras no eran un detonante de odio, hablaba como lo más natural del mundo, simple. Sin embargo para mí sus palabras fueron lo que extinguió el último rayo de esperanza en mí; no me golpeaba, ni se burlaba, pero su rechazo me hirió más de lo que había esperado. Ahí, la única a quien considere un amigo me había rechazado.

No había motivo para seguir aquí. Si me perdía, nadie lo notaria como la última vez, fingir una sonrisa a mi padre y decir: no hay problema, todo está bien. Fueron simples mentiras. No hablaba para no preocuparlo más, no hablaba porque si los demás se entraban sería peor. No hablaba porque no quiera verme cobarde y, no hablaba porque aun tenia esperanza en conocer un amigo, uno que no fuera un adulto que se preocupara por mí solo por lastima.

'_No hay sentido'_

Si digo algo ahora, ya será demasiado tarde, no lograre caerle bien a alguien, será peor.

Mi mente divago, detuve mi andar. Aquel lugar en el que me encuentro lo reconozco; hace dos años cuando me hallaba perdido creí que sería mi fin. Por todo este tiempo evite este lugar, pero ahora mis propios pies me guiaron. Camino en dirección al barranco, no veo hacia abajo. Es todo, cierro los ojos y doy un paso adelante.

Hoy cumplo diez años y mi único regalo, será…

El suicidio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bueno, está bien. Antes que nada espero que no me odien por el final de este capítulo.

Pero antes de que se me olvide quiero aclarar que este no será el final del capítulo. Al menos que ustedes lo quieran así.

A lo que me refiero es: Que ustedes podrán comentar o dejar por PM su opinión, si ustedes dicen que lo deje aquí, en una tragedia; lo dejo. Pero si no les gusto el final puedo hacerlo menos trágico. Esa es la razón del género de Hurt/comfort.

Y si así fuera, la segunda parte seria en cuando pueda.

Cualquiera que sea su opinión, no duden en escribirla, acepto de todo, sobre todo las críticas constructivas. Lo que me interesa es saber su opinión, que les pareció.

Ya si de plano es para lanzarme jitomatazos expliquen su razón, porque cada comentario debe ser por algo ¿no?

Ok, supongo que es todo por el momento.

Bye…


End file.
